Their Day Off
by Trinh525
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic of Viewfinder. And it might have some very mature scenes that you maybe dont like. So please if you dont know what the manga is about then I suggest you to look it up. Thank you for reading. :P
1. Chapter 1

Being a photographer isn't that bad, but it isn't that good either. It's a job where you can meet majority of the people in Tokyo where I live, from celebrities to underground trafficking. This job of mine isn't like others. To most people, being a photographer means getting a scoop where they can just sneak up to famous singers or actors and take shots of them living their personal life, or where they suck up with their bosses so that their names can be on a certain social media. Well, I kind of do that too, ...to keep my job... but theres another perspective to it. Like I told you, underground trafficking. I gather information of drug and weapon trafficking, like a spy or some sort.

And that's how I met my so-called lover, Ryuichi Asami. Asami is a businessman. He goes to work and comes home like any others. But there's something about that job of his isn't one of a businessman. I don't know for sure but he's one dangerous man. For any underground people who have heard his name, their eyes widen and they shiver to their bones. "You shouldn't get involved with Asami," or "You'dbest watch your back around Asami," I usually heard.

But I guess it's too late for that now, people. I am his "lover." Even if I want to, iI can't get away from him, no matter how much I struggle. But why would I? I need him. I crave for his love. I struggled hard to get to where I am, by his side and to be trusted and loved by that man, Asami.

"You are mine," he claimed.

After the Hong Kong incident when I was kidnapped by Fei Long and was traded back for his casino deeds, I got all my thoughts and feelings together. After the Momohara Ai and her stalker incident, we started to live together in his luxury condo. It's not like I wanted to but I had to. My apartment was surrounded by paparazzi and photographers because they thought I have a relationship with that idol.

With that happening, I kind of became a "maid" in his condo since I can't go outside while being "hunted," and I don't have anything to do but clean. But I learned my lesson after going outside all covered up to discard his "decorating" weapons in his secret room that I found while cleaning. He found out what I did and punished me by "showing" me other things he hid in that secret room, most are s&m equipment. That man has no mercy and I'm telling you, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. But that's not how my personality is.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening my eyes and blinking several times, I wake up to find myself in Asami's arms. Both of us are butt naked but we're covered with a thin sheet of blanket, which I guess only is for decoration. Wrapping around my body is Asami himself, and his body heat keeps me warm.

I snuggle myself toward him as I burry my face into his chest. So warm and comfortable. His heart beat calms me down, somehow. Urgh... I don't want to get up at all. I want to be with him for a little bit longer before I have to make some breakfast. And plus, this is the only time I get to see his sleeping face without getting all embarrassed.

Facing his bare muscled chest, I kiss it before slowly lifting my head up to his face. Damn bastard. With his eyes closed , he can manage to be so handsome. His chest rises and falls as he breathes through his slightly opened lips. His jet black hair covers half of his forehead. His defined nose. His sexy lips. His dreamy closed eyes.

I look at him as if I'm tattooing this image on my brain.

Even with all these embarrassing thoughts, I can't deny the fact that he is one difficult guy. He is demanding and hard to understand. Wait and see. He will wake up, and with a straight face, he will order me around. Slowly, this guy is turning me into a maid, which I already realized as soon as I decided to live with him in this luxury condo of his.


	3. Chapter 3

It's already 10 o'clock in the morning. I have to get up soon. The problem is... How? I'm trapped in his arms. With all the morning strength I've got, I remove his hand as I slowly get away from his warmth. Gently as possible, I move to the other side of the bed to pick up my underwear. Even getting off bed is difficult. I cannot NOT make any sounds. This king sized bed is too damn huge, I swear twenty people can fit in this.

As soon as I sit up to put my underwear on, a tinging pain wakes me up like coffee. I rub my poor aching hip and click my tongue, glaring at the culprit who's behind it. Not only commanding, he's also rough. How can he treat people like this? Damn pervert. Stupid Asami.

Imagining a world where everything is reversed and where I take control, I smirk at the thought. I wish I can push him down myself. Laughing at myself: How silly am I being? I shake my head as I get up. I need a shower. I look back at the sleeping Asami. He needs a shower, too.

"Whoah!" I gasp as something pull me physically back, and I lose my balance.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the short update but I'm planning to do one chapter everyday if I can as the story progress because this is also a Fanfic especially for my BFF and I know she would beat me up if I don't work on it. ㈶1 Thank you for reading :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the heck?" I ask in confusion. Losing my balance and falling back into bed, now I'm back into the position I woke up in, in Asami's arms. My field of vision now is only of Asami's firm chest. My body is completely locked inside his arms as he embraces me tightly, making it hard to breathe.

"Staring at somebody's sleeping face so early in the morning, Takaba?" He says with his sleepy voice. Even though I can't see his face, I know he is secretly and teasingly smirking at me. But how embarrassed he made me!

Denying the fact that my face is tomato red from what he said, I click my tongue and tilt my head to look at him. His smile gets me by surprise. His fierce eyes are looking at me, but this morning, somehow they seem so gentle. Damn how much I want to kiss them, but if I do, I might start something this morning and ends up in pain later on. Controlling myself, I click my tongue once again and try my best to get a disturbing look on my face instead of a yearning expression.

"Early my ass! It's already 10:00 o'clock in the morning," I struggle to escape," so go take a damn shower and let..."

He falls back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry for another short chapter but I promise chapter 5 would be longer than this. Thank you again for reading<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

He must have been really exhausted. After all, Asami came back home around 6:00 A.M. At that time, I woke up due to him collapsing onto bed. There must have been some problem at his club Shion. I want to do something to help now that my poor beast had fallen. But I can't do anything much in my position.

Once again, I struggle to escape his arms. I gently lift Asami's arm and remove myself from him.

"Stupid Asami," I mumble under my breath and walk out of the room.

I drag myself down the hallway to reach to the bathroom. Still hasn't fully awaken, turning on the lights blinds my eyes. It takes me awhile for my vision to come back to walk to the sink. I take a look at my own reflection in the mirror. I'm a little tired from all the "things" we did yesterday, which somewhat contradict my appearance this morning. Overall, I look completely fine, fully well and alive, no red eyes (from all the crying) nor whatsoever; not to mention all the reddish-purple bruise Asami had left on my upper body.

Looking at them reminds me of his lips, kissing me here and there, calling my name, sweet-talking me, commanding me...

Making me all heated up so early in the morning. Tsk! I shake those thoughts off my head and reach for my toothbrush.

While doing so, something has caught my eyes, a razor and a bottle of shaving cream. You know, I can never imagine him having a beard or a goatee.

I just got you thinking, didn't I?


	6. Chapter 6

With myself all refreshed and mood lightened, I put on my apron, turn on the stove and place a frying pan on it. A few slices of bacon, a few sunny-side eggs, a few slices of bread and milk would do for today's breakfast. I even make sure not to forget his coffee, an expresso with a little bit of sugar. Not too much of a Japanese style meal. That's because I barely even leave the condo, but if I do, people would kill me for sure. MOMOHARA AI'S NEW SECRET BOYFRIEND my ass.

But I still need to go to the groceries store, though. I need more lettuce, maybe some fresh beef or pork,... milk! Definitely more milk. A dozen of eggs, or two. Probably more soy sauce since we're almost out.

...Damn! Since when did I turn into his house wife?... Well, who am I to say, a useless freeloader who only knows how to cook and clean. And yes, definitely buying Clorox for that toilet of his.

As soon as I set up the table and spread out the food, Asami walks out in a bathrobe and, for a moment, stares at me. His eyes pierce through me as he does so.

"What?" I annoyingly ask.

Without even replying back, he just quietly walks to the table and sit down in one of the chairs. He glances around the table once and then twice, and finally picks up his expresso. He brings it up to his face and takes a sip.

"Where's the newspaper, Takaba?"

Is that what you ask whom just made you breakfast? Jerk! Without even complaining, I heave a sigh and drag myself to go get it.

"It's in the living-room," I answer him.

Asami smirks.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys that I have been brain dead for the past few days and got some writers blocks because of school but mostly it's because of how procrastinate I am. Sorry for another short chapter and Thanks for bearing with me. Hopefully C7 is longer than this. Once again thanks for reading and be so patient that I can never be.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I glance at the man as he drinks his expresso and flips through his newspaper. Looking at him right now makes me want to brag about how lucky I feel at this moment, how handsome he can be, how mean he is despite of his appearance, and how he is my man. ...How long have I been feeling this way? But I don't really care, as long as I can be as happy, I guess.

"Takaba..."

I jump to my name being called. "...What?" It takes me awhile for my brain to process and comprehend the situation.

"If you do not want to eat that then get rid of it." He stares at my food. And I do the same.

I widen my eyes to the scene. My eggs are pretty much scattered around the table. My bacons are minced up to pieces. My bread is still fine, though, with holes in it. Since when did I stop eating and start to murder my breakfast?

"Well... I guess I'm not that hungry..." I quickly clean my spot and drink the milk, then finally bring all the dishes to the sink, washing them.

I start to get back to cloud nine again as I wash the dirty dishes but..."Hey Asami..." I hesitate to get a response but there was nothing else but the sounds of us breathing and the dishes clattering,"Are you... Off work today?"

* * *

><p>so... After this week, I kinda figured out something... That I can't do this every day or it will drive me insane. I have so many things to do and I'm so lazy. But just so you know, even if it takes me a long time, I will finish this fanfic so bear with me. I'm so sorry that I'm a failure in life and thank you for reading.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing but the sounds of water running and dishes clattering. We stay in silence. I keep on washing the dishes while Asami flips to another page of his newspaper. Did he even hear me? I wait for a little while longer before I say what I want to say. Finally he answers.

"What are you up to, Takaba? If it's something stupid then I don't want to hear it," he finishes his coffee and put it back down onto the dinning table.

What I have in mind is indeed stupid, but the most accurate word to describe it is more childish than stupid. Or is it selfish? I blush to the thought and get back to finish the dirty dishes.

"N-Nothing." I answer him.

From behind me, I feel an intense stare. Knowing whom it's from, I hope it's not anything personal.

I jump to the sound of a chair creaking as it's being pulled back. Asami's done with his coffee already? Wait... No. Why is he walking toward me? Is he mad to the fact that I lied?

When I turn off the running water, Asami's arm wraps around my waist while the other's placed on the edge of the sink. My back is full of Asami's warmth as he pulls me close.

"I don't think you know me that well yet, Takaba," he rests his head on my shoulder and whispers to my ear, "but I am pretty sure you know that I know everything about you. I can see through you like you see yourself in the mirror."

My mind flashes back to this morning when I saw my reflection in the mirror, my body was covered with bruises. Once again I blush to the thought.

"O-Of course. Don't you have your men follow me to everywhere I go? You might even have my background checked already. After all, you're Asami. Tsk!" I click my tongue as I hear him smirk next to my ear," Jerk! Go and finish drinking your damn coffee."

"Then there's another thing that you don't know about me, Takaba. I usually rather drink you than my plain expresso."

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking forever. I had some writers block and again was being lazy. I'm sure you already know what's gonna happen next (cough cough something dirty cough ) but I won't upload it on here. Sorry about that. I wanna keep it pure on here. Thank you again for reading. :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I can feel my face heating up when I realized what Asami meant by "rather drink you than my plain expresso." I widen my eyes, holding myself back from smiling. What is this feeling? Why am I so happy and warm inside? I'm supposed to be mad and protest like I'm supposed to. Or have I already submitted all of myself to him? Have I already fallen that deep in love?

"What the hell does that mean? I just want to know if you have work today or not. I-It was just my curiosity asking. Now let go. I have stuff to do." I try to push his arms away but that's useless. Instead of me pushing him away, it's me being spun around to face him.

With Asami's hands resting on the edge of the sink, I am completely trapped. He is way too close but I don't hate that. His bright brown eyes are looking straight into mine, as if he can see the deepest part of my soul and can actually reach out and touch it. He might even know what I'm thinking. What should I do? I don't want him to know about this selfish thought that I have. Tsk. With no other option, I turn my face away, looking at another direction to avoid his gaze. Damn, wrong choice! Why did I do that? By turning away, I admitted that I have something in mind and I'm hiding it from him. Urgh, I loathe myself. Now he knows.

"Takaba," He calls my name like he's ordering me to face him but I don't want to, "I meant what I said. Tell me what you're up to or you will end up regretting it." His hand reaches up to my face and holds my chin, turning it to face him once again, and his lips touch mine.

Going against Asami is like counting to infinity. It's impossible.

* * *

><p>thank you again for getting so far into this fanfic of mine. But the next chapter will be a dirty scene as you already have guessed and I will not be posting it. So the next thing you will read is something like blah blah blah I woke up blah blah. And I also need to get started on it too because my friend just keep nagging me.<p>

And also, if you're interested in reading this dirty chapter, you can message me your email and i will send it to you. :) and no worries, i dont spam people because its a pain in the ass.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up after isn't an easy thing to do. I wake up to find myself naked again, trying to sit up with achy hips and back, and even more bruises. I yawn and scratch my head while I squint my sleepy eyes, looking around the room, Asami's it is. It's dark, but the light from the city outside of the glass wall can make out most of the things in front of me. Catching my eyes and standing by the glass wall is Asami himself.

He has an expression that I usually see when I make him mad, extremely mad usually. But right now, it seems different because I know I am not the cause of his worries. I probably am not worthy enough for him to worry about anyway, but receiving his care so far, I was wrong to judge. He has done so much, to the point that he hurt himself from protecting this troublesome mind and body of mine. So this isn't a physical relationship between us. After all, my feelings and his, maybe, are involved but are not confirmed, yet.

From what I see, he is only wearing his long comfy pants, leaving all his upper muscles exposed to the night. One of his arms rests in his pants' pocket, and the other holds up to his composed face. In his hand is a cup of champagne. It probably hasn't touch his lips since he's so deep in thought. His hair is down, partly covers his eyes now are brightly shining before the street lights from the city. All I care about now is how sexy he is. Where is my camera when I need it, damn it!

I get off bed and put on my underwear, which is on the floor by my feet. How come my clothes are always around when I need them but my cameras don't. Tsk. Whatever. I stand up, wobbling around to finally walk up next to him.

"Something's on your mind?" I ask him but he doesn't answer. He only glances at me a little and then goes back to looking at the sparkly city of Tokyo. Now I know why he is so captivated. The city is just something that's really... I can't really find the right word to describe it. I guess beautiful is the right word. But it's even more beautiful with him right here next to me. For the next few minutes, that seems like hours, I stand closely next to him and stare at this "beautiful" scenario. Something "romantic" you could say. But not as romantic until he pulls me close to his body and then takes a sip of his wine. My heart skips a beat as I feel the familiarity of his warm body. He wraps his other arm around me and finally rests it on my hip.

For most of my life being a photographer, dangerously wandering around in the underground world, I have never known the definition of the world "safety". But now I feel safer than ever at this moment inside Ryuichi Asami's arms.

The end.

* * *

><p>That's it guys. This is the end. Sorry that you have to wait so long to read this lame last chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you for your support. :)<p> 


End file.
